the wait
by BSnows
Summary: Clexa one-shot when it was supposed to be a double date night in the coffee shop but Lexa won't show up and Clarke is worried af. Happy endings allowed.


Listen, today is Friday. There are tons of cars in the traffic, of course, it would take an eternity to get here.

 _Right?_

Clarke doesn't even look at her phone once again because she already knows that Lexa didn't text her yet, and simply unlocking her phone a million times to check won't make her text her either.

But she looks around again in hopes to see her girlfriend there. Her eyes wander to the coffee shop's front door, to the tables next to the counter, to the counter, to her ex-girlfriend Niylah behind the counter smoothly look back at her with the most annoyed eyes and-

Maybe it's time to stop looking around the place with crazy eyes.

"Clarke?" Raven snaps her fingers in front of her best friend's face as a way to get her back. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah," she lies. She gets her attention back to Raven and Bellamy, both sitting in front of her with concern in their faces. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want _me_ to call her?" Bellamy promptly asks, "maybe you did something and you don't know it yet and she won't talk to you. I mean, Lexa gets mad at everything."

Raven and Clarke both give him a look. Sometimes, Raven doesn't believe she loves that guy. She puts her hand on Bellamy's back and carefully rubs it, internally wanting to slap him hard. Bellamy feels it, he's already cringing. Raven looks back at Clarke with a smile. "He's joking, what he meant is she's probably stuck in traffic or she had some problem with the car and her phone's battery died. Everything's fine."

Clarke chooses to believe this, nodding to Raven and to herself. Lexa could perfectly show up in a few minutes. "You're right," Clarke puts her hands on top of the wooden table, "no more worrying. Everything's fine," she says as if her girlfriend isn't giving any sign of life since she last texted her _45 minutes ago_ saying that she was already heading to meet them.

"You know her, Clarke," Raven continues, her hand now rubbing her boyfriend's leg. These two go from hate to love in seconds. "She goes through hell but she manages to see you."

Clarke gives a little smile at the reminder. She remembers when it was her birthday and Lexa was taking too long to show up until she did, with a broken arm. It was an accident, Lexa plays soccer on Saturdays and this huge man ran over her. But she didn't even bother to call Clarke to pick her up in the hospital. She took a cab, went home, put on that long black dress that Clarke loves so much and headed to her girlfriend's birthday with the happiest face.

"She's a keeper," Bellamy smiles, noticing Clarke daydreaming again, "a weird keeper, but a keeper."

"That one, on the other hand," Raven whispers, leaning her head in the direction of the counter, "will lose her shit when Lexa shows up."

Clarke sighs, not daring to look at Niylah again. "Not my fault she happens to work in our favorite coffee shop and her boss is Lexa's sister."

"Bullshit," Bellamy gives her a little smile, because Clarke's obviously still moody and worried about Lexa, "you _love_ drama."

Does it feel good when Niylah and Lexa practically murder themselves with looks whenever they have coffee there? Maybe. Does that make Clarke a bad person for enjoying to see her girlfriend acting all jealous and protective? Absolutely. But she doesn't care.

Bellamy does make her smile a bit.

"Shut up," that's all she says.

She looks down at her phone in her hands. Again, all that the screen informs her is that now it's been _50 minutes_ since Lexa last texted her. Some kind of rage starts to build in her, it's not the first time it happens. Lexa's not a big fan of technology and she openly _despises_ her cell phone, but that doesn't mean she couldn't text her warning that her battery is about to die, or that her car broke or anything.

That's unwise.

And annoying as fuck.

"Should we get the girl something?" she hears Bellamy whispering to Raven because they have this theory that whenever Clarke's hungry she gets mad at things.

Raven shrugs, "she'll already eat Lexa's ass when she appears, I don't know."

Bellamy nods, agreeing with her.

"I'm here," Clarke raises her brows, and maybe yes, she's being a little pain in the ass since they got a seat. She softens her tone of voice, "I'm sure if it was one of you that had _disappeared_ , you'd be far worse than me."

Raven and Bellamy look proud that she at least tried to sound delicate.

Clarke doesn't want to keep being a pain the ass, but she can't help but feel her heart aching with the situation. It may be an exaggeration, but she can't lose Lexa, she can't afford it. Just the thought of a possibility like this makes her heart breaks.

And-

Great, now her best friends are kissing.

She doesn't have much to do, so she unlocks her phone again and painfully sighs.

 _[8:20 pm] Clarke:_  
 _you're so fucked_

 _[8:20 pm] Clarke:_  
 _we'll have a serious talk when you show up_

 _[8:21 pm] Clarke:_  
 _i can't believe you're doing this to me again_

 _[8:21 pm] Clarke:_  
 _no sex for a month_

Clarke frowns.

 _[8:22 pm] Clarke:_  
 _i love you, please show up_

"Cake it is," Raven finally speaks up, bumping her palms on the table, and she seems impatient, "chocolate for you, Clarke?"

Bellamy looks confused at Raven, he is about to protest against Raven's hunger, possibly because it's more polite to wait for Lexa, but suddenly everything is black.

The energy of the coffee shop went off.

Clarke breathes out. "Awesome."

She oddly thinks that everybody is too quiet, except for that one crying kid with lungs of steel and her mother is desperately trying to calm her down. Clarke picks up her phone to get some lighting but another phone is bright somewhere in the darkness and it catches her attention. Then another one, then another. It looks like everybody got the same idea as Clarke, but they're not moving.

There are static phones lighting the coffee shop in static people's hands, it's a sea of lights. That's gotta be some weird shit.

Clarke opens her mouth to question what the fuck is going on, but the kid that was playing background songs in her guitar is now playing a familiar song. Clarke knows that song, no, that's _their_ song.

 _"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you."_

Oh, shit.

Clarke's stomach feels weird and she forgets how to speak. What the actual fuck is going on?

"Guys," she nervously laughs, not really able to see her friends in front of her because her phone's screen can't do the job right. It's still pretty much dark and there's some movement in the middle of the coffee shop and some people are singing along with the song. "What is this?"

She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke, come here."

Lexa's warm breath whispering close to her ear makes her heart skip a beat. She's taken by the moment and doesn't say anything, a smile bright on her face as she lets Lexa grabs her by the hand to lead her to the center of the coffee shop.

Clarke can't see her straight, but she knows her girlfriend's dressed up. Lexa only dresses up for really important occasions to please Clarke, which makes Clarke's smile even bigger and her chest even warmer.

Is this what she's thinking it is?

Lexa grabs her by the waist and gently presses their foreheads together. Clarke puts her arms around Lexa's neck and lets herself be lead to a calm dance as she enjoys that precious music and moment in the arms of her love.

"You scared me," Clarke whispers, pulling away a little bit to try to look at her face.

"I know, I'm sorry," Lexa promptly says and presses her lips against her cheek.

"I know this is all weirdly romantic," she continues, "but that doesn't mean I won't still be mad at you later."

Lexa smiles.

"That's why I love you."

Clarke's heart is beating so fast. She thought she would pass this phase eventually, but whenever Lexa touches her she feels shit tons of butterflies in her stomach.

"We met here," Lexa whispers in her ear, "this song was playing and you were in another table, with Niylah at lunch break, remember?", she says with a smile and Clarke nods, smiling too but already tearing up. "We locked eyes for a moment and I knew I had already fallen in love with you, Clarke. I never stopped thinking about your face since that day. I needed to meet you, to get to know your heart. And days later you were here again and I got the courage to ask about the book you were reading, and it was done. I was already yours."

"Lex-"

"I love you, Clarke," Lexa continues, she takes Clarke's hair away from her shoulder and places a kiss there, "you're the woman of my life. I want to be here for you, to make you happy, to make you smile," Lexa gives a little laugh, "to pretend I'm so interested in the books you read."

Clarke sighs, and she's already feeling her mouth ache because she just can't stop smiling.

"I love you so much," Clarke manages to say, and Lexa can tell she's on the edge of crying, so she keeps pressing her lips against her skin, from her shoulder to her cheek. Clarke nestles herself in the crook of Lexa's neck. "I love you so, so much."

"I was wondering I could ask you on a starry night, but there's no such place like this one. Here we have our homemade stars, our song, our best friends, our love-"

"Oh, God."

"Clarke," Lexa softly says, "will you make me the luckiest woman in the world and please marry me?"

Clarke lets out a laugh. The amount of love she's feeling at the moment is simply absurd.

"I do, babe."

They hold each other in a warm kiss where tears are allowed and people cheering in the background too because this is just ridiculous. They pull away, Clarke's laughing and wiping away her tears with Lexa's help.

The light slowly turns on again and Clarke can see happy faces looking at them. And there's actually a lot of other friends too.

"Oh, now that was fun," she says, and it makes Lexa laugh.

"I'm a nice fiancée," Lexa says with that little smug smile of hers that usually makes Clarke want to die, but not this time.

"You are."

Lexa's smug smile is persistent.

She can't wait for Clarke to see how many candles and roses there are in their bedroom tonight.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Friendly reminder that I'm not a native speaker so sorry if there are any weird mistakes there (you can find me in ao3 bsnows for more one-shots like this!)**


End file.
